Turkey Time
by august child
Summary: Karma spends Thanks Giving a very different way than the way she expected, thanks to Kurt! rated K because of Turkey scratches 'n stuff!


**Hey everybody! So this is my story to celebrate Thanks giving! If your wondering how I got this crazy idea it's because I actually did it! And yes the turkeys I was stupid enough to **_**try**_** to catch are just as evil as the ones in the story! I appreciate your reviews and would like to thank those who have reviewed on my other stories!**

_**(Just so you know, this is after they rebuilt the Acceledrome in ultimate race)**_

* * *

Karma Eise found her self huddled behind a bush, careful not to dirty her uniform on the wet and sticky brown mud that was already leaving permanent marks on her boots. And for the hundredth time that day, she asked herself what she was doing here!

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"You have got to be kidding be!" Karma groaned._

_Kurt, Nolo, Monkey, and herself were staring down at Tezla. Who seemed pretty pleased with himself._

_"I'm not kidding Karma, I merely asked you and the rest of them,"_

_Tezla gestured to the racers I mentioned earlier. _

_"To go and get us a few turkeys for Thanks Giving. I'll even give you the money and once you bring the mhome everyone else will do the rest."_

_Kurt stomped forward._

_"Tezla do you know what day this is?! It's thanks Giving that's what day it is! Every person and their brother will be at the stores picking up stuff they need!"_

_Tezla grinned. "Exactly."_

_*end flash back*_

* * *

Karma didn't know what that ''_exactly_'' meant, but she was sure it had something to do with when they turned him into a goat before the Acceledrome was finished. (1)

But that still didn't answer why she was hiding behind a bush.

* * *

*flashback*

_There they stood. None of them even wanting to step an inch closer to the horror in front of them. All four of the racers stared into the gaping mouth of WalMart._

_"Who do ya think we should send in?" Kurt muttered, not taking his eyes off of the store, almost expecting it to suddenly come alive and eat all on them where they stood._

_All eyes turned to Monkey. He knew they were staring at him. their eyes boring into his skull._

_"Uh, well, I was kinda thinking, well, maybe Nolo should go in. I mean he is the only leader among us and leaders lead the way."_

_"What?!" Nolo's stare quickly turned into a glare as Kurt and Karma thought this over._

_"Ya know Nolo, I do think he's right." Kurt nodded._

_"Well I don't!" Nolo shot back. "You led all of us when we went after the drones! Even the Metal Maniacs! So I think you should go!"_

_Kurt growled, but then his growl turned into a mischievous grin._

_"I know where we can get turkeys and no one else will be there!"_

_*end flash back*_

* * *

So here she was. The great Karma Eise was hiding behind a bush. glaring daggers at Kurt who was doing squatting next to her with a smug grin plastered on his face. Nolo and Monkey stared through the bushes at a large flock of really big Turkeys. Monkey shuddered.

"Whoa those things are monsters! Do you really think the guy who owns this property won't mind us taking a couple?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Nah, these things have been destroying his fields for years. He never minded when my family came up and took care of a couple. ya ready?"

Nolo nodded quickly. Monkey slowly, Karma just grumbled.

"Why can't we just shoot them instead of chasing?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Man you musta had a boring childhood Karma. This way's a lot more fun!"

Then, the guys slowly counted down from three all three having big smiles on their faces.

_I swear they can be such kids some times! _Karma thought to herself.

At one, Kurt shouted ''now'' and all three boys went darting after the now scared turkeys!

Karma thought about simply getting in her car and driving away, but Kurt's words ran through her head, "_you musta had a boring chldhood Karma."_

Karma sighed, her childhood _was_ a little boring, but still. She watched Nolo being pecked on the cheek by an angry turkey, Kurt was holding another turkey's beak shut, but in a second he yelped as it bit him, Monkey had been run up a tree, and, to his horror, the Turkey was climbing up the tree after him! It all looked like it hurt but... they all still had smiles on their faces.

"Ah what the heck." Karma muttered and snuck up behind one of the biggest turkeys. At the last minute she grabbed it by the feet and was about to hoist it off the ground when it took off running!

Kurt was fighting off a Turkey with his good hand when another turkey ran past him with Karma _l__iterally _at it's heals! She was screaming her head off, her uniform was ruined, and her pony tail came undone. But Kurt couldn't help but laugh!

"Way to go Karma! don't let it get away!"

* * *

A few hours later at the Acceledrome Taro, Wylde, and most of the other racers waited at the entrance of their hidden fortress. The other guys were supposed to be back an hour ago with dinner, and, not to be rude, but Lani's cooking, (if you could even _call_ it that), wasn't what they were hoping for for Thanks Giving.

But just when they were about to give up, four familiar looking cars came through and screeched to a halt. But when the drivers got out of the car, everyone had to do a double take to make sure it was them.

Kurt's pants were coated in mud all the way up to his thighs, his shirt's sleeves were also covered to the middle of his arms, one of his hands had a small amount of blood dripping from it, and his face and hair was smeared in several places with mud.

Nolo's pants were only coated in mud up to his ankles, but his, used to be clean, white shirt was now covered with turkey foot prints, and he also had a few drops of blood coming from a cut no the cheek.

Monkey was the cleanest so far, there was only a small amount on mud on his shoes, which looked like they were shredded by a tiger, and a few small scratches on the hands.

But it was Karma that shocked them all! Karma the perfect was now covered head to tow in mud! Her hair was undone and tangled with twigs, leaves, and mud all mixed up in her used to be ponytail!

And each one of them were smiling! Nolo and Kurt also had two turkeys slung over their shoulders.

"Gee, I knew the stores were gonna be brutal, but I didn't think they'd be this brutal!" Pork Chop remarked looking his friends up and down.

Karma shrugged, and started walking to her room to clean up.

"No need to worry Pork Chop." Karma turned to look back at Kurt and gave him a nod and a small smile.

"We had a blast!"

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? I know totally crazy, but it made me smile when I wrote it! And I figured Karma needed to have a good time more often, and ,well, I figured turkey chasing would make anyone put their guard down! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know. And have a happy Thanks Giving!**

* * *

(1) If you haven't read my story "suburbs" that wouldn't have made sense, but in the story they turn Tezla into a goat.


End file.
